I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by BillyEarnhartJr
Summary: What happens when Kagome falls in love with Sesshoumaru from afar and decides to follow him home will he let her stay what does inu-yasha and kouga have to say about it please read and review
1. Default Chapter

I'm not who you think I am  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them sigh  
  
A/N well I decided to write this fic 1 because some people don't think I can write something original and I got this idea and thought it would make a good fic well read and review please hope you like.  
  
Thoughts (Just to let you know)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
Man Sesshoumaru was looking so good at the last battle with him. I hope I see him again soon. Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Hold on when did I ever start thinking of Sesshoumaru in that way. Man Kagome what's going on with you. Sesshoumaru is Inu-Yasha's evil half-brother the one that's tried to kill you countless times. I know but I just love him. I don't know when I fell for him but I did.  
  
And I hope to see him again soon. Well better get up and get some water and firewood to get breakfast started before Inu-Yasha goes off.   
  
(End Kagome's POV)  
  
Kagome climbed from her sleeping bag and rolled it up and put it in her big yellow pack. The same yellow pack that she always carries with her to and around the feudal era.  
  
Kagome rummaged threw her pack trying to find her cooking pot and other cooking supplies and of course also some Ramen Inu-Yasha's favorite. Hoping that by making his favorite that it would make him happy. So that he wasn't in such a rotten mood as always.   
  
Once Kagome found the Ramen and her Cooking Supplies. She set the Ramen aside and walked towards the stream that they had camped by that night. She walked to the stream and filled her cooking pot with some water to cook the Ramen with. On her way back she stopped to pick up some sticks and twigs to start a fire with when she got back to camp. Hoping Inu-Yasha wasn't awake yet.  
  
When Kagome walked into camp her wish wasn't fulfilled. Inu-Yasha was awake and not very happy.  
  
"Hey wench, where were you?" Inu-Yasha barked out first thing. With his hands stuck in his sleeves of his Fire-Rat outfit thing he always wears.   
  
"Getting water and firewood. To make breakfast for your information. I'm also trying to get breakfast ready. So we can get going Inu-Yasha." Kagome barked back.  
  
By that time Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Had already awake from the sound of yelling and fighting coming from their two companions. (Kagome and Inu-Yasha) And were just sitting back and watching the two go at it once again.  
  
"How much longer do you think they're going to do this for Sango?" Miroku asked while his lecherous hand moved ever so closer to Sango's backside.   
  
Next thing that was heard was Miroku hitting the ground and hearing Sango yell Hentai at an unconscious Miroku as always. Yup that's the gang all right nothing ever changes.  
  
But unknown to everyone but Kagome the gang would be changing. Come next time they came into contact with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Hearing Miroku being knocked unconscious by Sango. Made Kagome and Inu-Yasha to stop fighting and look at the rest of the groups way.  
  
"Ok wench, cook breakfast and fast so we can go find some more jewel shards." Inu-Yasha practically commanded Kagome.  
  
"Fine. If you leave me alone I can." Kagome responded.  
  
All that was heard from Inu-Yasha was a simple "Feh" before he jumped up into the trees. To wait for breakfast.  
  
Skip To After Breakfast   
  
"Come on people let's get movin. The shards won't find themselves." Inu-Yasha barked at the group.  
  
"Were comin Inu-Yasha. Were not part demon like you." Came Shippo's reply   
  
"Why you little brat. Come here. When I get a hold of you." Inu-Yasha yelled chasing Shippo.  
  
"Now look who's taking up time Inu-Yasha. Let's go guys." Kagome said, "They can catch up."  
  
Little did the group know that a couple of miles ahead await Sesshoumaru.   
  
Sesshoumaru and his little group  
  
"Hey Sesshy-chan, look what Rin has picked for you out in the fields over there." Rin said while Holding up the flower to Sesshoumaru and pointing to the field she retrieved it from.  
  
"Thank you Rin. Now go play. Jaken watch her."   
  
"Yes master." Came Jakens reply.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew his brother was almost to where he, Rin Jaken, and Ah Un where at the moment.  
  
Maybe another chance to try and get Tetsuiga. Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
A/N How's that so far well hope you liked it please read and review thanks for reading   
  
Ja Ne   
  
Billyearnhartjr 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sesshoumaru knew his brother was almost to where he, Rin Jaken, and Ah Un where at the moment.  
  
Maybe another chance to try and get Tetsuiga. Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
After that thought ran through Sesshoumaru's mind. Inuyasha and the gay burst through the tree line Sesshoumaru had been looking towards waiting for them to apear.  
  
"Why hello mutt what do i owe this visit? Sesshoumaru said giving Inu-Yasha a icey glare.  
  
"Your head!" Inu-Yasha replied to Sesshoumarus comment. And lunged at him planing to hit him in the chest. But Sesshoumaru moved out of the way with his demon speed. And knocked Inu-Yasha in the back making him fall to the ground.   
  
"Don't try it mutt you'll never win." Sesshoumaru said to Inu-Yasha putting his foot on his back holding him to the ground.   
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "Should we help him?" Sango asked Miroku. "No." Miroku reply'd. "Let him save himself he fights his bro all the time without are help y should we help now." "True." Sango reply'd back. "Let's just sit and rest while this gos on."   
  
After that said Sango walked under a tree in a nice shded area to sit and rest Miroku not far behind.  
  
God Kagome thought to herself. He's so sexy. i love the way he battles its so aww words can't describe all the ways i think about him and how much. Kagome just stood there and stared at the man she had grown to love from afar over the years thinking of how nice and she wish she could become hims mate and be with him forever.  
  
"You know you little bastard if you'd just give me the tetsuiga already this would all be over now and then i could just kill u get it over with and go on with my life so are you ready to give up the tetsuiga willingly yet." Sesshoumaru asked/said to Inu-Yasha still holding him to the ground with his foot.  
  
"No youu bastard. I'll never give it to you willingly you'll have to kill me first." Inu-yasha spat back at Sesshoumaru who was towering above him trying to think up a way to get off from under Sesshoumarus foot on his back.  
  
"Fine then i'll just have to kill you and take it or just take it and use it to kill you." Sesshoumaru said to Inu-Yasha putting more pressure on Inu-Yashas back as he leaned down and and pulled the sword away from Inu-Yashas body getting slightly burned from touching the seal on the sword.  
  
"Rin" Sesshoumaru yelled to Rin still not taking his eyes from Inu-Yasha not wanting to let him up just yet knowing he was probaly planning something.   
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru- sama?" Rin asked coming yup next to Sesshoumarus side. "Pick up the tetsuiga and run and get on Uh Un take jaken with u a head home i'll meet you two there." Sesshoumaru ordered Rin. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."   
  
Sesshoumaru watched rin pick up the tetsuiga and run towards Uh Un and take off into the air when he knew she was a safe distance away he started on planning his next move. Hmmm how to do this Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he looked around the clearing on a good way to head back towards his castle. Laying his eyes on Kagome. Hmm if i take her Inu-Yasha will be in even more pain i know he wants her for the shards and also because she reminds him of his clay lover only in human flesh and with the same soul. If i take her Inu-Yasha without the tetsuiga and his shard hunter won't be much left to him then thats it i'll take her and use her as a servant. Sesshoumaru thought to himself plan made up on what he was going to do.  
  
He lifted his foot from Inu-Yashas back and ran towards Kagome grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder and running towards his home.  
  
A/N dum dum dum srry i took so long to update lots of probs in my life but i'll be updating faster now so review and tell me what u think of the new chap and check out my other new fic Love At First type under my other name Black Camaro and on mediaminer Camaro-2000 oh and on mediaminer this fic is rated NC-17 if u want to read it there for all the hentai parts and the lemons ok so read and review and i'll update as soon as i can love u all my readers   
  
Ja Ne   
  
Billyearnhartjr 


End file.
